


a beautiful sight (we're happy tonight)

by hydraxx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew celebrate Christmas together. 10000% sugary-sweet fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a beautiful sight (we're happy tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I only know how to write fluff and sex. Oh well!

Alexander Hamilton awoke at six o’clock on Christmas morning to a snowy wonderland. He promptly groaned and pulled his head back under the comforter.

His roommate and boyfriend John Laurens, however, had other ideas. “Alexander!” he stage-whispered excitedly. “Look, it snowed! It snowed!”

Alex grumbled from his cozy hideout, “Sure. You can go out. I’m gonna sleep all day. Have fun.” He forgot to take into account the fact that he shared a bed with John, who was having none of his Caribbean aversion to cold. A good tickle to the ribcage was a surefire way to get Alex Hamilton flailing out from under his blankets, and the show came complete with undignified squawks.

There was no attempt to suppress laughter on John’s part. He planted an enthusiastic kiss on Alex’s protesting mouth before bounding out of bed. The shorter man glared at his self-satisfied boyfriend. When he could no longer sustain annoyance in the face of John’s unfaltering joy, he instead went about straightening his pajamas.

“Aleeeex,” John whined. “Get up! It’s snowing, and it’s Christmas, and I don’t have to talk to my family all day, so basically it can’t get any better.”

With a resigned sigh, Alex rolled off the mattress. “Is this my punishment for making you go to church services last night?” Alex might be unsure of his stance on religion at the moment, but something about the atmosphere in congregations on Christmas Eve was breathtaking.

John laughed again. “Maybe a little. Come on, get dressed. The earlier we get to Laf’s, the more time we get with them and Mulligan.” He was already pulling his pre-selected clothes out of the closet.

“Will Laf even be awake yet?” Alex asked, slightly exasperated. He stumbled to the sink and began to brush his teeth. “It seems a little disrespectful to barge in on them without adequate preparation –”

“Oh, shut up,” John said kindly. “They said to get over there as soon as we were up, and they know enough about our sleep habits to expect it to be early.”

They showered together – to save time, of course, although it still took as long as if they’d done it individually – and were out the door before seven. Alex complained about the cold during the entire walk to Lafayette’s apartment, although he could barely feel the temperature through so many layers. John smiled the whole time.

Lafayette answered their door wearing a Santa hat and a brilliant smile. “Joyeux Noël!” they cried, ushering John and Alex inside. While John shucked his coat and scarf onto a chair, Alex began methodically removing hat, earmuffs, gloves, scarf, coat, jacket, and sweater. He glared at Laf, who was trying to hide giggles at the neatly folded pile.

“It’s cold,” was Alex’s grumpy defense.

Mulligan was waiting in the kitchen with freshly brewed coffee. “Merry Christmas!” he greeted his friends, enveloping them in a warm hug. “Laurens, you better get started on that egg thing, I am starving.”

Alex nursed a mug of black coffee and watched John prep breakfast. He didn’t know what the dish was going to be, but the ingredients looked promising: eggs, cubed ham, cheddar cheese, cream, an array of spices, and… green food coloring? “Uh, John?”

Noting his boyfriend’s uncharacteristically quizzical tone, the taller man glanced over. “Yeah, babe?”

“What the hell are you making?”

John grinned. “Green eggs and ham!” He snickered at Alex’s dumbstruck expression. “I don’t know, it’s this thing my family does. Basically the only part of Christmas with them I like. It’s just scrambled eggs with ham but you dye it.”

Alex furrowed his brow. “Wait, like the Dr. Seuss book? What the fuck?”

John just shrugged. Alex went back to his coffee.

After the bizarrely hued breakfast was devoured, the four friends traipsed into Laf’s living room and arrayed themselves on the floor. Mulligan distributed presents from the small pile under the tree. He insisted that they open gifts one person at a time in round-robin fashion, “to fully appreciate the appreciation.” Alex snorted at that.

By the time all the gifts had been opened – Mulligan’s careful process had devolved into a free-for-all toward the end – Alex’s head was resting on John’s chest and Laf was so caffeinated that their rendition of “Deck the Halls” could only be called “raucous.” The friends passed the rest of the morning telling outrageous stories of past holidays and serenading each other with carols. Alex was nearly banished from the room amid peals of laughter for his wildly provocative dancing during “Santa Baby.”

For lunch Laf produced a tray of sandwiches and a rather creatively decorated bûche de Noël. Alex poked apprehensively at a patch of glitter, then declared, “I don’t think they usually have ornaments, Laf, there’s nowhere to hang them –” Mulligan and John agreed that the pillow aimed precisely for Alex’s head was entirely deserved.

Alex lounged against John in the late afternoon, sipping well-spiked eggnog and humming along to “All I Want for Christmas is You.” He smiled up at his boyfriend. John returned the expression and his eyes softened.

“Merry Christmas, Alex,” he whispered. “This is the best one I’ve ever had.”

Alex pressed a lazy kiss to John’s lips and ignored Mulligan’s tipsy catcalls. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Green eggs and ham on Christmas is a tradition in my family for some reason. I think my grandfather started it. (Being Southerners, we have a lot of food-based traditions.)
> 
> Please make sure to consult your dentist after reading this fic. I will not be held responsible for cavities.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hydraxx. Bring questions, comments, requests, feels, headcanons, etc.


End file.
